the_brighty_and_fireyfandomcom-20200216-history
Losing the Battle
Blurb Whisper is mentally crazy. She can't think right, and nobody wants her. Her mind is a wasteland, and she's the only one who can save FrostClan. But how? Flameheart knows her Clan is in danger, but she doesn't know who can save FrostClan. When StarClan tells her to find the whisper who wanders aimlessly, she finds Whisper, with no sanity, and leaves her with the task to save FrostClan. Prologue Whisper couldn't feel the pain, but she knew it was there. There was a slight pang of something, but it didn't hurt. What it was? Whisper didn't know. She didn't even know what caused her to be like this. Was it her mother? No... It was the battle that killed her sister. That's what set her off. The image of the fight reappeared in her mind. ~ * ~ "Whisper, let's go see Specks fight off all those bullies!" Speckle laughed. "I bet you can beat her in a fight!" Her sister was always enthusiastic about fighting and was probably one of the best. The gray she-cat shook her head. "I can't fight as well as you, Speckle." "You're too modest!" Speckle laughed. "Come on before we miss the whole fight!" The two sisters raced towards the dappled trees, knowing that Specks loved to use the "arena clearing" as a fighting area. Specks was Whisper's other sister, one of the best fighters anywhere. She was wrestling a black tom, Jet, who hated Specks. The spotted she-cat easily kicked him away, causing him to fly backwards. She then pounced on him, pinning him down. "Next!" The cat on the side called. "That's another win for Specks!" Whisper cheered alongside Speckle, who eagerly lined up to fight Specks. Whisper stood on the side, cheering her sister on. Her next opponent was a burly gray tom named Stone. "Jet was my brother." He growled. "I'm going to show you what it's like to be humiliated." He proceeded to lunging at Specks, tackling her. His weight made him heavier, but Specks managed to hold him off. "Can you beat me now?" She challenged. Stone yowled furiously and barreled her over. His claws hdug into her pelt, causing long, scar-like scratches to appear. Specks didn't flinch, and fought back harder, knocking the tom back. Speckle was staring excitedly at Specks, yowling encouragement as she fought harder and harder, beating Stone back. The gray tom grunted in pain but got back up. "You disappoint me." Specks laughed. "I thought you would be better than this." Stone hissed in fury and launched himself high in the air, after Specks. The spotted she-cat only rolled to one side and kicked him hard in the stomach. The gray tom didn't get back up and the cat called. "Next! Another win for Specks!" Whisper was excited, just a few more cats before Speckle challenged Specks. Everyone was whispering about Specks, who had seven wins so far. She was by far the best fighter. A light brown tabby she-cat with flaming green eyes stepped forward. Whisper's stomach lurched as she realized who is was. It was the princess of the forest who had held a record of ten wins total. "Leaf." Specks mewed respectfully. The princess had never lost a battle, but only forfeited because she had accidentally killed someone in her tenth match. "Specks." "Let the fight begin!" Specks dove for Leaf's legs, trying to swipe her paw across them and cause Leaf to lose her balance. The light brown tabby easily stepped aside and pinned Specks down. "Don't tell me this is the best you can do!" Leaf hissed. Whisper watched nervously as her sister lunged for Leaf, breaking free of her grasp. Then she proceeded to leaping up a tree and dropped down on Leaf. The princess grunted in surprise and rolled onto her back, crushing the breath out of Specks. She muttered and kicked Leaf off, panting. The two circled one another, panting hard. Leaf glared at Specks and leaped onto her back, digging her claws into Specks's flank. The spotted she-cat yowled in fury and rolled over, throwing Leaf off. The two went down again, tussling each other furiously. Speckle started to look excited, cheering for Specks who was frantically clawing at Leaf's belly. Whisper caught her breath as she saw Specks take a blunt blow. Specks groaned and doubled over, and Speckle itched anxiously, "She's losing!" Then Specks surged forward, her claws catching Leaf's cheek. The princess wailed in pain and her royal guards were on Specks mercilessly. Whisper's eyes widened and she realized how Leaf won all those matches. She had back up, even if it qualified as cheating. Speckle yowled and charged the princess, knocking her back. Whisper caught her breath as her two sisters fought side by side. I ought to go help! She rushed in herself, only to be thrown back by a larger tom. "Don't get in the way, pussy." He growled before launching himself at Speckle. Whisper struggled up, rage flaring through her and the anger pouring into her paws. She became a whisper of herself, ready to tear everything down. She lunged forward, her paws catching one of the guards in the shoulder. He screamed and staggered back, then turned around to face her. She didn't flinch from the rage in his eyes, only defended herself as she tore recklessly at him, tearing his life away. He fell, and so did many others. Whisper ran through them, white and red blurring her vision but all she did was hack her way through, before she stood infront of Leaf, her body shuddering. Then the rage was gone, and Leaf was smiling wickedly at her. "Are you going to go any farther?" Whisper looked down, and saw what she had done. "You tricked me!" she sobbed, "You made me think that she was just another one of your guards..." Leaf shook her head, "You were guided by your rage, so you tore down everyone in your way. One that happened to be your sister." Specks... I'm so sorry. Whisper let out a wail of grief, and saw Speckle staring at her in utter disbelief. Leaf purred without mirth, then whisked by Whisper, leaning down and purring, "Well, thanks for getting rid of her for me." Sudden rage flowed through her and Whisper snarled, "I'll flay you alive!" But when she turned around, Leaf was gone. Only one cat remained visible in her gaze, one that was dappled. Leaf! She charged forward, and heard a terrified yelp and screams. She didn't care. "Leaf, you're going to die here and now." Her claws tore through skin and she could feel the helpless paws churn underneath her. "Whisper!" She heard a terrifying scream, and her blood ran cold. "Speckle?" Her vision cleared, and all she could see was blood. Blood was everywhere. What have I done? "Speckle, where are you?" Whisper wandered around, the horrified spectators backing away as she stumbled around through the clearing, "Where are you, Speckle?" She wailed. Then a low moan escaped one of the bodies. She raced over, and realized this was the dappled she-cat she was mauling, "Speckle, I'm so sorry!" She wailed. "I didn't mean to..." Speckle had her eyes closed, and she opened them now to gaze at Whisper fondly, "No, it's okay," she whispered, "Just... avenge us and try to keep control..." "I love you, Speckle." She sobbed. "I'm not meant to live..." "No, keep going, Whisper." How can I? I killed both of my sisters, and now... what do I have left to do in this life? This is a battle inside my mind, and I'm losing it already. Chapter One Category:Fanfictions Category:Firey's Fanfics Category:Worse